1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print information conversion apparatus, a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, information processors, such as a personal computer and a host computer, have transmitted to printing apparatuses connected thereto via network circuits print information described in a language called a page description language (hereunder referred to simply as a PDL) that can be interpreted by the printing apparatuses.
When the printing apparatuses receive the print information described in a PDL format and transmitted from the information processors, the printing apparatuses convert the received print information in a PDL format into print information in a bitmap format. Then, the printing apparatuses perform printing based on the print information in the bitmap format.